Midnight Cravings
by ShadowDragoon32
Summary: All Captain Hitsugaya wanted was a snack to satisfy his midnight cravings. Unfortunately, Captain Unohana thinks he craves something a little more... HitsuYori


**Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I own Bleach, which is why I'm writing fanfiction. Note the sarcasm.**

**Author's Note: Well, here's another HitsuYori one-shot! Yeah! I had so much fun, I decided to write yet another! Pretty awesome, huh? This one is quite a bit more lighthearted, too! I only looked this over once, so I apologize in advance for any typos. Read, review, and enjoy, please!**

**Note: I'm going with anime style meeting, since I found it much more amusing. **

**Midnight Cravings**

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth Division sat bolt upright, soaked in a cold sweat. After a few moments his palpitating heart slowed and his breathing evened out as the young captain calmed down. For a brief moment Hitsugaya couldn't remember where he was, the remnants of his dream vividly engrained in his mind.

Then Hitsugaya closed his aquamarine irises as reality set in; he was in the barracks of the Fourth Division, getting treated for the serious injuries he'd obtained in the battle against Aizen. At the thought of the man that had caused him and many others so much agony, Hitsugaya felt a flash of white hot hatred course through him. It quickly passed though, leaving the young captain feeling drained and tired.

Sighing softly, Hitsugaya ran a finger through his pure white hair, opening his eyes to survey his surroundings. Although difficult to see in the dead of night, the pale moon dripped through his window, illuminating the area. It was a plain room, with white washed walls and scuffed wooden floors. Hitsugaya himself was seated on a comfortable cot, next to a small bedstead with a vase of violet flowers and Hyorinmaru atop it, summing up the content of the room.

Hitsugaya permitted a brief smile to flit across his face; he was lucky to be a captain, as it allowed him to get a room by himself. He preferred to be left alone unless absolutely necessary. Then Hitsugaya groaned and pressed his angelic face into his palms, massaging his eyelids. The young genius attempted to recall the details of his dream, but they had trickled away while he'd been preoccupied with other thoughts, leaving nothing but a vague blur of color and feeling. It was the feeling associated with the dream that bothered Hitsugaya; the anger, betrayal, and horror leaving a bad taste in the boy's mouth.

_It was just a dream, don't worry about it,_ Hitsugaya scolded himself. It would probably be best for Hitsugaya if he went back to sleep. Pulling his face out of his hands, the white crowned captain grimaced as he jostled his injured shoulder, causing a twinge of pain. He'd been here for almost a week, and despite captain Unohana's ministrations, the wound refused to stop troubling Hitsugaya. He was absolutely convinced that it had something to do with Aizen.

Once the pain subsided, Hitsugaya prepared to sink back into both bed and slumber, but was interrupted by a loud grumbling noise. Startled, a faint blush touched Hitsugaya's high cheekbones as he touched his stomach, faintly embarrassed by its rumblings.

_Thank god no one heard that…_Hitsugaya thought rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his uninjured hand. After a moment of contemplation, the boy slipped out of bad, clad in nothing grey _hakama _and the clean white bandages that dressed the wounds on his chest. Hitsugaya supposed that it wouldn't hurt to grab a quick bite to eat, and possibly something to drink, before going back to bed.

After a moment of thought he slipped on his _haori_, hanging at the end of his bed, for modesty's sake, before getting into his _waraji_. Moments later he padded softly out of his room, only to find himself in a completely dark hallway. Pausing, Hitsugaya took stock of the situation before closing his eyes and concentrating. The spirit particles in the area shone before Hitsugaya; the ones more densely concentrated glowing more brightly than the less concentrated areas; namely, the space in front of Hitsugaya, or the hallway.

Satisfied that he'd be able to navigate the area well enough this way, Hitsugaya walked through the halls of the barracks without even bothering to touch the walls. Relying on his memory, Hitsugaya quickly found the kitchen, and fumbled for a light switch. He blinked as the room abruptly brightened, pupils contracting to make up for the influx of light.

It was an empty room split in half; one side contained the appliances necessary for cooking, while the other side held cushions and a small table to eat at. Pleased with the success of his 'mission' (and urged on by his grumbling stomach), Hitsugaya moved forward to scrounge through the contents of the refrigerator. He froze as he felt someone's _reiatsu _approach the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya called sharply; he didn't appreciate being snuck up on. There was a brief, pregnant pause.

"What the hell?" called a bleary voice as a short, familiar girl shambled into the room. Her amber eyes were half closed, blonde pigtails even messier then Hitsugaya remembered. She wasn't wearing a shirt, although it hardly mattered since practically her entire torso was covered in bandages. That didn't stop Hitsugaya from blushing at the impropriety of it, though.

"Oh. It's you," Hitsugaya said slowly, bristling with hostility. He clearly remembered their last 'meeting'- although brief, her accusations had burned and humiliated Hitsugaya to no end. The girl (now that he thought about it, he'd never learned her name, had he?) cocked her head, looking extremely tired.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly and Hitsugaya gaped, taken aback. Then he growled softly, feeling insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, drawing himself up to his full, completely unimpressive height. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division, and _you _had the audacity to insult me in the midst of a fight! _After _I apologized!" Hitsugaya snapped and the girl considered him for a moment.

"Oh yeah, you're the pervert." She recalled and Hitsugaya blushed.

"I am _not_- is that seriously all you got out of our last conversation?" Not that it was really a conversation. More like a full out bicker-fest. Whatever that meant.

"Mmmm," said the girl sleepily, roughly pushing past Hitsugaya. He watched her, nonplussed, as she turned on the kitchen's faucet. They both stared as the basin began to fill with water.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked in confusion. Moments later the girl dunked her head into the water, and Hitsugaya gaped at her for the second time that night. "That has to be the stupidest thing I ever-"

_You're too goddamn noisy, Baldy_!" she suddenly shouted, turning around and smacking Hitsugaya with her sandal, which she had almost magically slipped off her foot. Taken completely by surprise, Hitsugaya yelped and shied away, clutching his throbbing head. Moments later he looked up to see water dripping down the girl's face, her amber eyes awake and alert.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Hitsugaya demanded, outraged. The girl snorted before pointing her thumb at her chest.

"Sarugaki Hiyori. Don't you forget it!" she said loudly.

"_That doesn't answer my question_!"

"So what? I already told you why I hit you- I figured it'd be common courtesy to tell you my name!"

"You pretty much threw 'common courtesy' out the window when you staged an unprovoked attack on me with your sandal!"

"Dammit, how old are you? You talk like an old man!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Argh, I'm not getting into this!" Hitsugaya shouted, temple throbbing as he attempted to reign in his temper. He was Hitsugaya Toshiro- not some hot-headed idiot, such as Kurosaki Ichigo or this Sarugaki Hiyori. He'd only met her twice, and both times had ended in arguments. That was _completely _unlike him. Satisfied that she'd 'won', Hiyori got a superior expression on her face.

"What are you even doing here, pervert? Sneaking around to look at girls while they're sleeping?" Hiyori said. Hitsugaya flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"First off, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Second off, I'm _not _a pervert." Hiyori snorted. "Don't do that! And finally, why are _you _up?" Hiyori crossed her arms, childishly sticking out her tongue.

"None of your damn business," she said disrespectfully and Hitsugaya had to work hard to stop himself from exploding. Unfortunately, their stomachs, which seemed to have been speaking telepathically, chose that moment to growl in sync. Mortified, the two both blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"So… you're hungry, huh?" Hitsugaya said with a slightly smirk and Hiyori's head whipped around to send him a glare.

"So are you, pervert!" she retorted angrily. Hitsugaya blushed.

"Shut up! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he said irritably, his pride offended. The two glared at each other for a moment, sparks flying (sparks of fury that is). Then Hiyori looked away, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. Outta my way, I'm hungry," Hiyori said rudely, pushing past Hitsugaya and making her way over to the fridge. Hitsugaya scowled, irritated by the girl.

"You're not the only one who's hungry!" he replied indignantly, moving forward. Hiyori gave him a mocking look.

"Want some milk and cookies?" she mocked, making fun of the captain's age, and a tick appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Shut up! You're the same age as me!" Hitsugaya retorted and Hiyori turned to face him, looking equally irritated.

"Are you stupid? I'm almost one hundred years older than you!" Hiyori said fiercely and the white haired boy's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, you certainly don't look it- you don't seem much like a girl, either!" Hitsugaya said insultingly, immediately regretting it as he saw Hiyori's amber eyes darken. What had even prompted him to say that? He wanted to be viewed as a mature adult, but he certainly wasn't acting like one at the moment. But there was something about Sarugaki Hiyori that… well, bluntly put, pissed him off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Baldy? You think I'm not a girl?" Hiyori abruptly yelled a savage gleam in her eye as she leaped at him, a rice ball she'd drawn out of the fridge in one hand. Taken by surprise, Hitsugaya yelled as he toppled over, Hiyori seated atop him in a rather promiscuous position had either of the two been thinking about it. "_You wanna see my tits, bitch_?"

"What the hell, get off of me!" Hitsugaya shouted at the top of his lung, flipping Hiyori over and glaring at her. Empowered by her rage, Hiyori bunched up her legs before kicking Hitsugaya solidly in the stomach, using her unnatural strength to pull off a convoluted summersault that most likely defied the laws of physics. But this is the afterlife and they're both dead, so who really cares about physics at the moment? The point is, Hiyori was back on top, although not in the perverted sense, and filled with righteous fury.

"You bastard, I hope you choke on this rice ball!" Hiyori yelled, attempting to shove said food in the boy's mouth. He did indeed choke on it before biting the Vizard's hand, inducing a yelp of pain on her part. Because by this time, Hitsugaya's attempt at 'dignity' had been pretty much shot to pieces; he was tired, hungry, thirsty, had been verbally assaulted, and was now being physically attacked by a girl he barely even knew.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled in a not-so-poignant fashion, and for quite a few minutes the two wrestled around on the ground, snarling furiously at each other.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Startled by the new voice, the two pulled away and sat up, panting, to see Captain Unohana, Vice-Captain Isane, and pretty much all of the Fourth Division staring at them. It was obvious the group had been awakened by the commotion caused on Hitsugaya and Hiyori's part. Hitsugaya quickly became aware of how bad the situation looked (it didn't help that he'd lost his _haori_ in the midst of the fight) and felt a slow blush heat his (bruised) cheeks.

"Uh… this isn't what it looks like…" Hitsugaya began rather lamely while Hiyori blinked in a slightly (incredibly) stupid fashion.

"Oh, no need to explain, I understand perfectly; I _am _a doctor, after all," Unohana said smoothly in her warm, friendly voice. Hiyori seemed a bit startled, before glaring at the older woman.

"What the hell is _that-_?" Hiyori started to exclaim, but Unohana smoothly cut her off.

"I understand the need for you to express your carnal desires; however, could you do it in a place less public, and a little more quietly? Some of us _are trying to get some sleep_." Although the motherly captain of the Fourth Division's tone didn't change, both Hiyori and Hitsugaya felt a chill of fear.

"Uh…" they said at the same time.

"Well?" she said softly in her pleasant voice. Neither hesitated.

"Yes'm," they replied simultaneously. Unohana smiled cheerfully.

"Good, good! We'll leave you two be then and trust that our slumber will no longer be disturbed- let's go back to bed, everyone," Unohana announced and with a murmur the crowd dispersed. Hiyori and Hitsugaya stared after her.

"Uh… what just happened?" Hitsugaya asked, shuddering slightly. Hiyori shivered a bit as well.

"No clue," she said. Then they both conveniently remembered that they hated each other, and glared.

"I'm grabbing a snack," Hitsugaya said nastily before reddening as he realized he had white stuff all over his face. _That _was embarrassing. Hiyori smirked as he hastily wiped off the rice ball crap and watched Hitsugaya grab some crackers and water before taking a seat at the nearby table. A moment later she grabbed her own food and joined him, much to Hitsugaya's surprise.

"What are you doing?" he queried suspiciously. Hiyori scowled.

"What does it look like? I'm eating a midnight snack, idiot," she said with a scoff and Hitsugaya flushed but chose not to comment. He had belatedly recalled his recently lost (and now found, although shattered rather badly) dignity and was determined to keep what remained intact. Plus he didn't want another run in with Unohana, who was, quite frankly, scary.

The next few minutes were silent except for the crunch of crackers and slurp of water as the two ate, avidly avoiding eye contact. In a rather odd fashion, they both finished at practically the same time, and stood up.

"Hey, Sarugaki…" Hitsugaya said cautiously. She looked up at him, seeming surprised by his lack hostility. "…let's not mention this little incident to anyone, okay?" Hiyori stared before smirking.

"Sure, whatever," she said with a shrug. Hitsugaya resisted the urge to sigh with relief. Matsumoto would never let the matter rest.

"By the way, I do think you look like a girl." Hitsugaya froze. Did he really just that? Where the heck did that come from? It was like some other being took control of mouth and spouted out crap for him. Hiyori looked at him with slight; well, in all honesty (because while she may be awesome and kickass and lovable in an unexplainable way, Hiyori really wasn't the brightest bulb around) complete stupidity.

"Uh… thanks?" she said suspiciously, obviously trying to figure out if it was a compliment or not. Mortified and embarrassed for possibly the umpteenth time that night, Hitsugaya cleared his throat, blushing bright red.

"Yeah, so, uh… bye," he muttered before heading back to bed.

* * *

**Right, a rather pointless but fun one-shot that I nevertheless enjoyed writing, haha. Dunno if it's actually funny, I have a weird sense of humor. –shrug- suppose it's up to you guys to decide. Sorry if Hitsugaya's a little OOC, I tried my best. By the way, I quoted the anime in here, kudos to anyone who knows what line it is. XD**

**~Dragoon**


End file.
